Hedge-dog napped!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: On Chase and Melody's 1'st birthday they get Hedge-dog napped! First chapter is not their birthday
1. Chapter 1

Russell POV

Zoe says Stella will never be with us again. Blythe came back from F.U.N 1 month after Chase and Melody's birth. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! They are so cute congratulation you two! And hey I'll adopt you!" Blythe said. Zoe and I cheered. Zoe explained why the Biscuits were scared of her and everyone else. "Good girl Zoe!" Blythe said. "Thanks Blythe!" Zoe said. "Guys, look!" Penny says. Raja is sick. He was like Scales was one time. Scales is a green panda/gecko who died cause of the same illness that Raja has right now! I gulped. Zoe whimpered and moved Chase back with her tail. Blythe was holding Melody and Blythe kept Melody away. "Raja, darling it's Zoe." Zoe said walking over. I picked up Chase. "Z...Zoe?" Raja says. "Yes darling?" Zoe said as she sat close to him. "Will I be ok...*cough* okay?" Raja asked. Zoe nugged him. "Fine." she said as I remembered something.

* * *

_**-flashback- (Russell's POV)**_

I looked over my shoulder. Zoe was wearing a collar. "This will help Scales." she says. I frown. "To late." I say sobbing. "Poor thing." Zoe says. "5 months old." I say. Zoe nods. "Well if Raja, Carrie, Millie, Diggy, Princess, or maybe even our future children will have it we can help them with this!" Zoe says wagging her tail. _**-end of flashback-**_

* * *

"ZOE THE COLLAR!" I scream, then I may or may not have blushed. "The collar!" Zoe says running off. I give Chase to Blythe and follow Zoe. We come back 5 minutes later, with Zoe wearing the collar. "Put this on Raja." Zoe says to Pepper. Pepper does what she is told 3 minutes later cause she was fighting with Zoe. The next day Raja was heeled completely!


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's POV

A few months later. Today is Chase and Melody's 1'st birthday! Russell, Chase, Melody, and I were watching the news. Nothing really happened. Chicken smacked a chick with her wing blah, blah, blah! I sniffed. I smelled something creepy. "What's that weird smell?" I asked. Melody tried to say what smell mommy? "I don't know sweetie." Russell says turning off the TV. Someone burst in. It was a tall man. Wearing blue. He saw Chase and Melody. "Not a skunk and mongoose mix, but a dog and hedgehog?! Even better!" he says. A very familiar wolf came in. "Hey Zoe, miss me?!" Balto growled. "BALTO?" I screamed. "Who's Balto, Zoe?" Russell asked. "A old boyfriend." I said growling. "Yea, and i'm here to reclaim what's mine!" Balto screamed. I knew his colors. He's a black wolf with grey markings on his tail and paws. White markings on his other paws and muzzle. Blue eyes. "Balto, I am married and a mother!" I screamed and growled. "All bark, no bite kind of dog huh?" the man Jacob said. I bit his leg. "Ow! Mutt." he said. "Purebred and pedigree!" I say though I know he can't understand me. Jacob grabbed a cage, and walked towards Russell. "Russell, sweetie!" I said warning him. I ran to him. "To late 'pedigree!" Balto said. He howled. Jacob grabbed another cage. He placed it around me. "Balto, grab the stupid animal mixes!" Jacob screams. Balto grabs Chase. "Chase, no!" Russell screams. Balto then grabs Melody. "Melody, no!" I scream. Balto gives them both to Jacob. I growl. "Listen 'purebred pedigree', none of this would have happened if you hadn't dumped me!" Balto says. "You nearly killed Gail!" I said. "She was in my way to..." he says then stops and runs off. "Zoe, what does he mean?" Russell asked. I tell him the story. "He wanted to kill Gail?!" Russell said in shock. I nodded. "I am a pedigree purebred!" I say trying to get the topic off Balto. "Yea, I know now." Russell says.


	3. Chapter 3

Russell's POV

I took out one of my quills, unlocked the lock, opened the cage, stepped out, and did the same for Zoe. We went to LPS soon after. Sugar was sleeping on a doggy princess bed. She then awoke when we walked pass. "Hey guys!" she said. "Hey Sugar, sorry to wake you." I said because whenever somepet wakes Sugar up from a nap, it will be salt! Pepper came up with that one. "Oh it's fine Russell, I was about to wake up anyway." Sugar says smiling. I guess she saw Zoe's face. "Hey Zoe, are you okay" she asked. "Fine." Zoe responds. I shiver. Raja and Carrie run in along with Princess, Diggy, and Millie. "Where's Chase and Melody" Sugar asked us running to Carrie's side. "Well-" Zoe says until Shadow runs in and Sugar screams and runs to him. Zoe and I run off to Vinnie, Penny, Minka, Digby, Pepper, and Sunil. Balto walks in. 'Hey Zoe, i'm back!" he says. Zoe faints and I growl. 'The others hold their kids close, Shadow runs out of the store but Sugar doesn't have anywhere to go. Balto grabs Sugar. "Sugar! Don't you have enough animals with my son and daughter!" I scream/ask clinching my paw into a fist. The others coaked their heads. Sugar struggled in Balto's mouth. "Rusty, help me!" Sugar says. I'm confused on why she didn't call me Dad like she does a lot. Sugar is a orphan. Balto ran out and gave Sugar to Jacob. "The dog and hedgehog's prized possation?" he asked as Balto nods. Zoe come to. The other pets ask us who were they and why did I say what I said. So we said the story, they gasped, and Zoe and I whimpered into eachother's fur.


	4. Chapter 4

a few weeks later in Zoe's POV

I looked out the window. Tear marks on my cheeks. "Zoe, we'll find them!" Vinnie screamed. I shook my head. "No we-" I stopped sniffing something awful. I jumped off the window sill. I give Russell the signal saying 'I sniff the villain'. He jumps up. We tell the others. ... Who all speak at the same time to with no kids. "REALLY?!"-Sunil. "Don't lie guys!" -Pepper. "No joke?" -Penny. "Yay" -Vinnie. "YIPPIE!" -Minka. "Cool!" -Digby. The kids just said yes in usion.


	5. Chapter 5

Back with the twins -Melody's POV-

I may be 1 year old, but -lol- I love to kick some tail to save my family... or in this case Chase! Hey that rhymes! I look over to him, struggling in his cage. Yea you heard me cage! He sings to calm us down. "Case?" I try my best to say his name. "Ywa Meody?" he stopped singing to look at me. "I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" I scream. The evil fat wolf guy thing comes in. "Shut up will ya?!" he screams to us. Chase's dog ears bend as do my hedgehog ears. I struggle in my cage to get out. One of my quills fall out. Thank you Daddy! I take it I my mouth and unlock the cage after T.E.F.W.G.T (The Evil Fat Wolf Guy Thing) leaves. Chase sees and takes off one of his many quills. He unlocked his cage to. Mommy runs in, in a blur. I couldn't wait to go to Puppy Kindergarten with Chase. I would get a A+ in everything! Chase maybe A- in everything. Eh who cares! "MOMMY!" Chase screams in a whisper. Daddy rushes in. "DADDY!" I scream in a whisper. Mommy picks me up gently with her snout as Daddy picks up Chase with his paws. They run out. Luckily T.E.F.W.G.T doesn't see us. We saw all the other pets. Blythe was in her scooter waiting for us. We all got in the back. The others checked Chasey and I. Chasey is what Mommy and Daddy call Chase. We got back home. Roger took us to the vets office. "Chase and Melody Baxter?" a nurse called with a cat on her shoulder. Roger entered with Mommy, Daddy, Chase, and I. The vet checked us bandaged my paw up that I broke during a mini fight when we were with 'Balto'. The vet also wrapped Chase's tail he broke that during the mini fight. M.F as we call it.


	6. The end

Chase and Melody played. It's been two months since they got captured. Balto entered. Zoe growled. "Relax. I'm just here to give you back an old friend. Danger!" Balto said sitting down. A Golden Retriever with blue eyes came out. It was a full-grown. "Sugar?!" all the pets exclaimed in shock. "I go by 'Danger' now. Thanks for leaving me there with Balto guys! I learned alot from him!" Sugar/Danger said smirking. Shadow came in (full grown). "Sugar!" He said. Sugar filched. She looked over to Balto and growled. "You said he didn't love me! You said he wouldn't miss me! You said he hates me and couldn't care less abut me! Look, he does! He loves me, he missed me, and he cares about me!" Sugar snapped. Balto scoffed. He howled. Zoe and Sugar growled. "INSULTING!" they barked. Shadow gasped. "You so didn't say that about female canines!" He said. Shadow went over and examined Sugar's fur for any scars, scratches, etc. Then Sugar nearly killed Balto. He was picked up by Jacob and taken back home.


End file.
